Mi linda gatita
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: A orihime le cae una posima de urahara por accidente procando que se convierta en una linda gatita, el cual a ichigo se le encaraga de su cuidado, provocando miles de hollow lo persigan. ¿que ara ichigo? ¿se encariñara con ella? ¿o no?
1. Noche de peliculas y beso

Hola gente bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ya sé que tengo que subir más capítulos de Princesa y reina de tu corazón,

pero es que no me aguante las ganas de subir esta ideota que se me ocurrió haha, es que vi un gato pasar por mi casa y dije are uno hahah

Bueno espero les guste y les llame la atención

Claro que es un IchiHime

Aclaraciones: Bleach no es mío es de Tite-sama Kubo, ni modos mientras él no los junte lo aremos nosotros quien está conmigo lol

Va hacer una historia algo corta de unos 5 capis.

Ahí le leen bonito vale nos vemos (va tener continuación)

* * *

><p>Era una linda en el pueblo de Karakura, ya que no había más peligro que amenazara a la misma, bueno por ahora. Ya que la guerra de invierno era historia, claro que el pueblo entero no sabía de ello, pero eso no pasaba con nuestro querido grupo de chicos.<p>

Qué lindo día hace hoy – decía una chica de cabellera naranja.

Si es muy bonito, creo que deberíamos de salir más seguido no crees inoue? – le contesto su compañera, una chica de baja estatura.

Después de todo podemos respirar con más calma – comento una chica de ojos cafés.

Pues para la otra invitamos a los chicos – dijo Orihime.

Aaa… esos tipos son una pérdida de tiempo, pero no estaría nada mal – contesto rukia.

Hablando de ellos ahí vienen – aviso Tatsuki al ver que los chiscos venían.

Al parecer el grupo de chiscos que venían también había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y a los que me refiero son, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida y Chad. Venían platicando ya que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas que se encontraban ya a escasos metros de ellos. A los cuales estas o mejor dicho rukia se molestó y les lanzó una piedra provocando que le callera a Renji que venía muy bobo viendo unas chicas que pasaban, al parecer lo don juan no se le quitaba. Este reaccionó de forma inmediata y a más de uno del grupo le provocó la risa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de quien se lo arrojo.

Ichigo ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo algo molesto Renji por la interrupción.

¿de que estas hablando? – contesto molesto Ichigo por la acusación desconocida.

De la piedra que me arrojaste, de que más – respondió Renji.

Deberás que eres un idiota Renji – hablo rukia algo molesta y haciendo acto de presencia.

Entonces fuiste tú enana – dijo Ichigo a lo cual recibió un golpe por lo dicho.

A quien le dices enana cabeza de zanahoria – grito furiosa rukia.

Hola chicos – saludo la peli naranja ya que rukia las había dejado atrás.

Hola inoue – contestaron en unísono los chicos.

Rukia ¿Por qué me aventaste la piedra? – pregunto Renji por la agresión que le hiso.

Porque eres un idiota – la verdad le había molestado que estuviera viendo a otras chicas que no sea ella.

Estas celosa ¿verdad? – le dijo Renji con una mirada de picardía, la verdad le gustaba rukia pero no se atrevía a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿yo? ¿de ti? Que va – dijo algo sarcástico la pequeña Kuchiki.

Ustedes dos deberás que nunca van a cambiar – dijo Ishida que se estaba acomodando los lentes.

Qué tal si vamos a comer todos juntos – sugirió la ojigris.

Me parece buena idea – dijo alegre Renji con la idea de su amiga.

Cuando se trata de comida Renji siempre se apunta – dijo Tatsuki.

Eso es cierto – comento Chad que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado (que novedad ¬¬).

Pues vamos – dijo Ichigo que no le pareció mal la sugerencia.

Se habían decidido por ir a comer unas pizzas en las cuales Renji y Tatsuki parecía que competían, mientras los demás los miraban a tonitos, lo hacían más por Renji que parecía que no comía nunca, bueno era de esperarse ya que vivía en la casa de Urahara. Rukia y Orihime platicaban cosas de mangas y de sus personajes favoritos, Ichigo nomas escuchaba su conversación ya que era novedad que cuando se juntaban ellas dos era lo único que hablaban. Mientras tanto Ishida y Chad de vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas palabras y de vez en cuando regañaba a Renji por la forma de comer. Hasta que el celular de Renji y Rukia sonó, al parecer era un mensaje de Urahara.

Dice Urahara-san que mañana nos quiere ver a todos temprano en su casa – informo rukia del mensaje recibido.

Pero al parecer no es nada grave, porque si no dijera urgente – comento Renji.

Bueno de todos modos mañana lo sabremos – dijo Ichigo.

Eso si – hablo Chad.

Bueno chicas nosotras seguimos con nuestras cosas – dijo rukia llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

¿Y ahora que aran ustedes? – pregunto Tatsuki señalando a los chicos. Ya que se encontraban todos afuera del restaurant.

Pues la verdad no se – dio a saber Ichigo.

¿y ustedes? – pregunto Ishida.

Creo que iremos a ver películas a mi casa, ya que es sábado – contesto la peli naranja.

Si quieren pueden ir con nosotras – invito rukia a los chicos.

Lo siento, yo no puedo tengo que irme nos vemos después – dijo Chad retirándose del lugar.

Nos vemos Chad, y bueno que dicen ustedes – se despidió Tatsuki de su amigo y al mismo tiempo quiso saber la respuesta de los demás.

Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que por mi está bien – dijo Ishida aceptando la invitación de las chicas.

De mi parte está bien – respondió Renji.

Bueno si no queda de otra, vamos – dijo Ichigo para empezar a caminar.

Todos lo empezaron a perseguir. Antes de llegar a la casa de la peli naranja pasaron a rentar algunas películas, llevaban de acción claro estas fueron escogidas por Renji, Ichigo y Tatsuki, a Ishida le dio igual cual fueran y por parte de las dos chicas restantes rentaron una romántica a la cual Tatsuki se opuso.

La verdad no entiendo cómo les gusta ese tipo de películas – dijo algo molesta Tatsuki por la elección de las chicas.

Pero Tatsuki-chan son muy bonitas, además ustedes escogieron de acción así que no te quejes – dijo Orihime asiendo un puchero.

Ocasionando casi un colapso a los chiscos, ya que les parecía muy adorable el comportamiento de niña de su compañera, el cual al peli naranja no pasó de desapercibido.

_se ve tan linda inoue así – _dijo Ichigo para sí mismo – _pero que estoy pensando, imbécil – _se volvió a decir.

_**A caso no es encantadora la princesa mi rey **_– esta vez fue la voz del Hollow de Ichigo.

_Creí que ya habías desaparecido _– dijo Ichigo algo molesto ya que se había olvidado del completamente después de la guerra.

_**Mi rey sabes muy bien que de mí nunca te vas a deshacer, además no me has vencido todavía**_ – dijo el Hollow acompañado de una carcajada.

_Hijo de tu…-_ iba a contestar Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por rukia que le había propinado un golpe.

Rukia que demonios te pasa, ¿Por qué me golpeas? – pregunto gritando ya que el golpe le había dolido.

Eres un idiota, inoue tiene horas que te está hablando y tú como si nada – le contesto rukia.

Pero no era necesario que me golpearas – dijo enojado Ichigo.

Estas bien Kurosaki-kun – pregunto Orihime con algo de preocupación a ver su amada sobándose la cabeza.

Si inoue no te preocupes, perdóname por no contestarte es que andaba algo distraído – contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa de lado para calmarla.

A no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, a ya llegamos – anuncio la peli naranja a sus demás compañeros.

Una vez que entraron al pequeño departamento de la chica, los chicos se acomodaron en la pequeña sala que tenía la chica, mientras tanto las chiscas estaban en la cocina preparando palomitas y en busca de unos refrescos. Cuando ellas regresaron donde estaban los demás, rukia tendió una manta en piso frente al único sofá que tenía la chica en la pequeña habitación, el cual Renji se sentó a su lado e Ishida, mientras que en el sofá estaba Tatsuki, Ichigo y Orihime, dejando a esta última en medio de los dos. Una vez puesta la película que escogió Tatsuki con los demás, de la cual había mucha sangre, pro cando que Orihime saliera corriendo a vomitar lo que había comido durante todo el día.

Orihime ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupada Tatsuki a su amiga que se encontraba en escusado terminando de botar lo que quedaba.

Si Tatsuki-chan, no te preocupes es solo que la película me provoco un poco – contesto la chica levantándose para lavarse la cara.

Si quieres ponemos la otra, aunque te aseguro que me dormiré – dijo algo burlona su amiga.

Gracias Tatsuki-chan, sería mejor, te puedes quedar a dormir, ya le dije a Kuchiki-san y me dijo si, además mañana iremos temprano a casa de Urahara-san – dijo la chica ojigris.

A no te preocupes me iré con Ishida, ya que vivimos por el mismo rumbo, y por lo de mañana no te preocupes estaré sin falta – dijo alzando su dedo pulgar con signo de aprobación.

Está bien, bueno vamos –dijo la peli naranja empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Estas bien inoue – quiso saber la Kuchiki.

Si Kuchiki-san, no era nada – contesto con una sonrisa hime.

Bueno creo que pondremos la otra película – anuncio Tatsuki.

A los cuales los chicos pusieron cara de desaprobación y rukia grito de felicidad con estrellitas en los ojos. Empezaron a ver la película, en la cual se podían oír los sollozos de las únicas dos chicas románticas, que al principio están abrazaditas y gritando que el personaje principal no se muriera. Mientras tanto los demás las veían con una gotita en la cabeza por su comportamiento. No había terminado la película cuando Orihime se quedó dormida y dejando su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ichigo, al cual este no le molesto, al contrario se sentía cómodo, ya que podía sentir más cerca el aroma de la chica, el cual era uno a vainilla y se podía sentir también la calidez de la misma. De otra cosa que se percató el chico era de qué dormida se veía muy tierna e indefensa bueno más de lo que era.

Tatsuki se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba su amiga, así que le ordeno a Ichigo que la llevara a su cuarto, el cual este no dijo ni pio. La cargo entre sus brazos y se sorprendió de lo muy ligera que era. Busco el cuarto de la chica el cual con trabajo entro, ya que no podía prender la luz, con la misma entro y vio la cama de la chica en la cual la deposito delicadamente. Se apartó muy poco de ella y vio que tenía un mechón de cabello en la cara el cual aparto delicadamente para no despertarla, lo cual fallo provocando que la chica se moviera provocando que Ichigo se acercara más y provocando un beso.

Ichigo se quedó atónito, ya que con tal acción Orihime se despertó, y pudo ver que la chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Orihime por su parte se quedó mirando a Ichigo sorprendida, ya que lo tenía encima y de remate están solos en su cuarto. El chico no supo que hacer así que acto seguido y como si alguien se lo ordenara empezó a mover los labios provocando más sorpresa en la chica, en la cual está al principio no sabía que hacer pero decidió seguir con tal acto.

Se separaron por falta de aire, al principio Ichigo no quería separarse, ya que le había gustado el pequeño beso, pero sabía que estaba mal. Así que cuando se separo decidió salir de la habitación algo sonrojado y dejando a una Orihime algo desconcertada por tal acción.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es nuevo, pero no se preocupen<p>

Que tendrá continuación

Tratare de actualizar pronto hahaha

Oki

Dejen un Reviews para saber cómo me fue

Vale se les aprecia


	2. Posima accidental

Konochiwua, aqui les traigo el segundo capi de esta linda y empalagosa historia bueno en realidad no es empalagosa has ahora. Ya les habia dicho en mi fic anterior que trataria de subir este capi, ya que lo amerita hahha xD

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me an dejado un Reviews neta gracias ha** aiko1991, Lulii-Chaan, himeangi, OriHimeko-chan, nypsy, Sean-Raizou, yuuki1801 y a Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki. **deveras muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi pequeña histori asi que ya me dejo de tanta palabreria y aqui les dejo la conti.

**_Adevertencia: _**_Bleach no es mio si no de Tite-sama pero la historia si, asi que aqui se hace lo que yo diga. _

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en karakura y en un departamento se podía ver una chica con cabellera color anaranjado, larga hasta las caderas, al parecer estaba triste. La noche anterior se había realizado uno de sus sueños más anhelados pero a la vez estaba confundida ya que Ichigo actuó de una manera muy inesperada. En el momento que el beso culmino el kurosaki salió corriendo sin darles explicaciones a nadie de los que se encontraban en la pequeña sala preguntado que sí que le había sucedido, ya que salió como si hullera de algo.<p>

Tatsuki fue la primera en asomarse al cuarto de su amiga, la estuvo hablando para saber si estaba despierta pero ella no dio señales de que lo estuviera, por lo que se dio por vencida y decidió dejarlo para después. Por otra parte Orihime había decidido hacerse la dormida para que nadie sospechara, ya que había escuchado todo el alboroto que provoco el chico pelinaranja.

Era de mañana y tendrían que ir al llamado que les hizo Urahara la tarde anterior. Rukia se levantó ya que se había quedado a dormir con su amiga, se fue directo al baño y se dio una ducha, Orihime hizo lo mismo. Ambas tomaron un desayuno rápido y salieron del pequeño departamento para dirigirse a casa del sombrerero. Cuando llegaron los demás ya están ahí, incluido Ichigo que cuando vio a inoue lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia otra parte, Orihime se dio cuenta y se puso triste por la ración del chico, rukia vio la reacción de sus dos amigos y decidió preguntar después a su amiga.

- Bueno los he llamado para algo importante - anuncio Urahara.

- ¿de qué es lo que se trata Urahara-san? - preguntó Ishida.

- Pues es algo sencillo, los he mandado a llamar para que me ayuden a limpiar la tienda y el almacén - decía el Rubio con una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

- ¿solo para eso nos mandaste hablar? - grito furioso Ichigo por lo dicho.

- Kurosaki-san no siempre serán pelas contra hollows o espadas, también tienen que tener un poco de consideración con este viejo vendedor - decía Urahara en una esquina de la habitación llorando como un niño.

- ¿muy bien, y por dónde empezamos? - pregunto entusiasmada la ojigris.

- Ha inoue-chan sabía que contigo podía contar - decía Urahara a la chica mientras la abrazaba.

- Déjala en paz viejo loco - le dijo Tatsuki a Urahara mientras lo jalaba de la camisa para alejaron de su amiga.

- ¿y ustedes que dicen muchachos? - pregunto el rubio al resto de los chicos que no habían hablado.

- Está bien – se resinaron.

- Muy bien entonces las chicas limpiaran la tienda y los chicos el almacén - informo Urahara.

- ¿y tú que aras? - pregunto rukia al dueño de la tienda.

- Yo aré unos pequeños negocios fuera, pero no se preocupen no tardare mucho - contesto el rubio mientras se retiraba.

- Para mí que no regresara - dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

-Eso tenlo por seguro – le dijo Renji al oído al pelinaranja.

- Muy bien pongamos manos a la obra, y así podamos terminar temprano - dijo Tatsuki.

- Ichigo, Ishida, Chad el almacén esta atrás - dijo rendija a sus amigos indicándoles el camino al dichoso almacén.

- Bien vamos - dijo el pelinaranja.

- Muy bien chicas hagamos esto rápido - dijo Tatsuki a sus amigas mientras se disponían a limpiar.

En el almacén los chicos movían cajas de un lado a otro, sacudiendo el polvo y una que otra discusión por las diferentes tareas que realizaban.

Por otro lado las chicas sacudían y limpiaban la mercancía. Orihime se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos que realizaba las cosas muy torpemente a lo cual Tatsuki se dio cuenta y decidió preguntarle lo que pasa.

Rukia aprovechó el momento para buscar a Ichigo y preguntarle la reacción de ase unos momentos, ya que con la pelinaranja no tenía mucha comunicación que digamos.

- Orihime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te veo muy distraída – pregunto su amiga preocupada.

- Ha… no es nada Tatsuki-chan – dijo la mencionada.

- No me mientas Orihime, te conozco y sé qué te pasa algo. Hace rato estabas de ánimos y ahorita no, además estás haciendo las cosas más torpe de lo normal – le dijo Tatsuki.

- Tatsuki-chan – reprocho la chica por la pequeña agresión.

- Lo siento, pero es que me preocupas, dime que te pasa – insistió la capitana de judo.

- No es nada, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió la ojigris.

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto su amiga.

- Si es solo eso, no te preocupes – respondió inoue con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, ahora que lo recuerdo, de casualidad no sabes ¿qué le paso a Ichigo a noche? – pregunto recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras movía unas cajas.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto mintiendo de nuevo.

- Es que anoche después que te dejo en tu cuarto, que de hecho te quedaste dormida en su hombro, te llevo a tu habitación y después salió corriendo de allí como si estuviera huyendo de algo – comento Tatsuki lo ocurrido.

- ¿el…el…el me llevo a mi habitación? – pregunto sonrojada la pelinaranja.

- Si – contesto secamente la otra.

- La verdad no sé nada, solo recuerdo que me quede dormida y amanecí en mi cuarto con Kuchiki-san a mi lado – dijo la chica ya un poco más recuperada por la noticia.

- Bueno, de todos modos después le preguntare a Ichigo – se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras seguía acomodando la mercancía.

- _Perdóname Tatsuki-chan pero tengo que resolver esto antes – _se dijo mentalmente Orihime mientras hacia lo suyo en la tienda.

Mientras tanto en otro lado

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres rukia? – pregunto sin más el pelinaranja a su amiga

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tu e inoue? – pregunto de repente la chica.

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto incrédulo el chico.

- No te hagas Ichigo, esta mañana que llegue junto con inoue desviaste la mirada y ella de inmediato se puso triste – comento la Kuchiki.

Ichigo por su parte abrió los ojos como platos por lo que dijo la pequeña shinigami.

- Ya veo – susurro el chico pero la shinigami lo alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente paso con ustedes anoche? Además de que salieras corriendo anoche de su habitación da más sospecha, dime la verdad o es acaso ¿que no confías en mí? – dijo la Kuchiki con un semblante serio y triste.

- Claro que confió en ti, lo que pasa es no sé cómo decírtelo – dijo serio el pelinaranja.

- Pues desde el principio no crees – dijo burlona la ojivioleta.

- Es que anoche… - no pudo terminar de decir ya que fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del almacén, ya que ellos se encontraban en la pequeña sala.

-haaaaaaaaaa – se quejaba la pelinaranja en el suelo, con muchos frascos alrededor.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto rukia asiendo acto de presencia.

- Es que inoue-san tropezó con una caja – informo Ishida mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica.

- No te preocupes inoue no pasa nada – le dijo Renji a la chica.

- Orihime ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cabello y en la cara? – pregunto Tatsuki por ver a su amiga que tenía un líquido verde, estaba derramado casi en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

- seguramente se me derramo cuando caí – dijo la chica calmadamente mientras se limpiaba.

- Ya vine, ¿pero qué te le ha pasado a inoue-chan? –pregunto Urahara apenas entraba al almacén.

- Tuve un pequeño accidente Urahara-san, pero no se preocupe pagare los daños – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- No te preocupes inoue-chan. Te puedes cambiar en el segundo cuarto ahí hay ropa limpia de Yoruichi-san, después me la das – le sugirió el rubio a la pelinaranja.

- Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo – dijo la pelinaranja mientras se retiraba a donde el rubio le indico.

- ¿ya terminaron chicos? – pregunto el vendedor a al resto.

- Si, solamente limpio ese desastre y terminamos – dijo Tatsuki señalando por donde se había caído Orihime anteriormente.

- No se preocupen yo limpio eso, vayan a tomar él te – ordeno el rubio mientras levantaba los frascos.

El grupo de chicos hiso caso y se fueron a la pequeña salita. Urahara por su parte empezó a recoger los frascos que se encontraban en el suelo, vio uno que estaba destapado y recordó que ese seguramente fue el que le cayó a la ojigris. Pero para su sorpresa empezó a leer la etiqueta dejándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y desapareciendo la sonrisa habitual que siempre tiene.

_- T.G. – _susurro el rubio con una mirada de horror.

- _esto es malo – _volvió a decirse.

Dejo el frasco de un lado para después resolver ese pequeño problema. Iba a continuar a levantar el resto de los frascos cuando sintió que un reiatsu disminuyo de golpe.

Los chiscos por su parte se dieron cuenta, y sabían que era de su amiga pelinaranja. Todos salieron corriendo, incluyendo al dueño de la tienda. Tatsuki entro de golpe a la habitación donde estaba su amiga, pera para sorpresa mayor ella no estaba, la ropa de Orihime se encontraba tirada en el piso.

- ¿Dónde está Orihime? – pregunto preocupada la chica de judo.

- Ella sigue en la habitación – dijo el sombrerero mientras entraba en ella.

- Pero su ropa sigue aquí – dijo incrédula Tatsuki mientras agarraba la blusa de su amiga, todavía tenía resto del líquido ver.

- Algo se mueve – dijo rukia mientras observaba el resto de ropa en el piso.

- Ha ver – dijo Ichigo mientras removía la gran falta.

Para sorpresa de todos, había un gatito de pelaje naranja y manchitas blancas en las orejas y los ojos eran de color gris muy brillante. El felino apenas vio a Ichigo se abalanzo a él para empezar a lamberlo y acurrucarse. Todos en la habitación se empezaron a reír por la reacción del chico. Ya que este estaba más rojo que un tomate.

- Vaya Ichigo ¿no creí que tuvieras pegue con los animales? – lo burlo Renji.

- ¡Cállate! – grito irritado el pelinaranja.

- ¡dejen eso aun lado. Hay que buscar a Orihime! – grito Tatsuki preocupada por la desaparición de su amiga.

- Arizawa-san cálmate – la trato de consolar Ishida. Chad apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada.

- ¿Urahara-san ustedes sabe que paso con Orihime? – pregunto rukia al vendedor.

- Sí, pero les explicare en la sala. Así que acompáñenme…haa y traigan al gato.

- ¿para qué quieres a este gato? – pregunto Ichigo preocupado por su amiga. Mientras agarraba al gatito por su pelaje.

- Por qué ese gato es Inoue-chan – contesto el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la salita.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos. Voltearon a ver el pequeño gato que traía el pelinaranja ahora entre sus manos, el chico estaba más que sorprendido por ver a su amiga en ese estado jamás se lo había imaginado. Así que tomo a la pequeña gatita entre sus fuertes brazos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio para que le diera una explicación de lo estaba pasando.

- Ya veo por qué el gatito o mejor dicho gatita reacciono así ante ti – lo burlo Renji. Los demás se empezaron a reír quedito.

- Cállate – le grito el otro mientras perseguía al rubio.

- ¿Cómo que es inoue? ¿Estás loco o qué? – grito eufórico el chico al sombrerero mientras colocaba al animalito en la mesa.

- Urahara-san explíquenos lo que está pasando – sugiriera Ishida.

- Que es lo que paso en realidad con Orihime, Urahara-san – exigió Tatsuki desesperada.

- Bueno, bueno, hace unos años atrás cree una poción llamada T.G. y al parecer fue la que le cayó a inoue-san– comento el rubio.

- ¿Qué es la poción T.G.? – pregunto curioso Ishida.

- Transformación Gatuna – contesto el.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – preguntaron en unísono Rukia y Renji.

-esa poción la cree con el propósito de transformar a Yoruichi-san en gato, pero al parecer no había funcionado como lo esperábamos – contesto él.

- ¿Cómo está eso? - esta vez fue Ichigo el que pregunto.

- ¿hay efectos secundario? – quiso saber Chad.

- Por lo que sabemos no los hay. Supuestamente era para que Yoruichi-san pudiera convertirse en gato cuando ella quisiera, pero los resultados fueron otros. Ya que esta solo dura unos días y la persona vuelve a la normalidad – dijo el vendedor mientras tomaba de su te.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que inoue-san en unos días más regresara a su forma original – analizó Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Así es – contesto el dueño.

- Entonces solo hay que esperar – dijo ya más calmada Tatsuki mientras agarraba a su amiga y la acariciaba.

- Pero hay un problema – informo Urahara asustando al grupo de chicos.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto asustada Rukia.

- Como Inoue-chan posee un reiatsu más fuerte que un gato normal, está en riesgo de que algún hollows se la quiera comer – dijo alarmando a los demás.

- Oh su reiatsu ha vuelto a la normalidad – comento Ishida mientras analizaba la energía de su compañera.

- Tiene razón, además su cuerpo es muy pequeño para ello – hablo Chad.

- Por eso alguien se tiene que encargar de ella – comento el rubio.

- Yo lo hare – se ofreció Tatsuki.

- ¿pero no que tenías que ir casi una semana a Tokio por los torneos? – pregunto Renji recordando el compromiso de la capitana.

- Se me había olvidado. Lo siento Orihime no podre cuidarte esta vez –le dijo a su amiga mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y esta respondía con un ronroneo.

- No te preocupes Arizawa yo la cuidare – se ofreció la pequeña Kuchiki.

- ¿Cómo que tu Rukia? – pregunto incrédulo el pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué? No lo voy hacer sola, tú me ayudaras – le dijo señalando a Ichigo.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto incrédulo el shinigami sustituto.

- _**Vamos mi Rey. Además esta sería una oportunidad para estar con la princesa**_ – le comento su Hollow interno.

- _Tu cállate –_ le contesto gritando el shinigami.

- _**Ho que tal si la princesa se convierte en humana mientras duerme en tu cama y resulta que esta desnuda **_– le dijo con picardía el Hollow.

- _Eres un maldito pervertido –_ contesto molesto y sonrojado Ichigo por el comentario de su Hollow.

- _**Oh vamos Rey, no me digas que no te gustaría ver a la princesa en ese estado, podrías sacar provecho **_– siguió molestándolo el Hollow.

- _HE DICHO QUE TE CALL… _- no siguió Ichigo ya que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Cortesía de rukia.

- ¡QUE TE PASA MALDITA ENANA! – grito exaltado el pelinaranja a su amiga.

- ¡POR QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO ANIMAL Y NO ME CONTESTAS! – contesto la Kuchiki gritando.

- Pero no era necesario que me golpearas – dijo ya más tranquilo el shinigami.

- Es que solo así reaccionas – contesto ya más calmada.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Rukia.

- Y ¿bien qué? - pregunto dudoso el pelinaranja.

- De lo de inoue animal – contesto la pequeña shinigami.

- Y ¿yo por qué? – volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

- Porque si no puedo yo tú lo aras. Además tú le prometiste que la protegerías – le recordó Rukia.

- Esta bien – se resignó el chico.

- Mas te valga que la cuides bien Ichigo. Si no cuando vuelva te romperé la cara – lo amenazo la capitana de judo.

- S..si – contesto algo asustado.

- Ha otra cosa más. Cuando inoue-chan regrese a la normalidad, ella no recordara nada – informo Urahara.

- Se le borrara la memoria – comento Ishida.

- No exactamente, pero será más o menos ese proceso. Tal vez tenga el mismo comportamiento de cuando era humana pero sus memorias serán muy distintas – prosiguió el rubio.

- Oh ya veo – se dijo a si misma Tatsuki.

- Bueno aquí se rompió una taza cada quien para su casa – dijo sarcásticamente el vendedor mientras escondía una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

Todos empezaron a salir de la tienda. Los chicos se despidieron entre sí. Tatsuki se fue con Ishida y Chad, claro si no antes recordarle a su amigo por la amenaza, por si fallaba en cuidar a su mejor amiga Orihime.

- Así o más corridos – remendó Ichigo.

- Pero mira qué bonita eres inoue, aun en este estado – le dijo rukia a su amiga mientras le jugaba las orejitas.

- ¿y ahora como se lo diré a mi papa? – dijo Ichigo.

- Pues la verdad, además el no dejaría a inoue desamparada – comento rukia a su amigo muestras ella hacia pucheros a su amiga.

- Rukia la basa asustar – la burlo el shinigami.

- Cállate que aquí el único que la asusta con tu cara eres tu – contesto ella mientras caminaba más rápido.

* * *

><p>En casa de los Kurosaki<p>

- Oh pobre Orihime-chan como le pudo pasar eso – lloraba Isshin mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a Orihime en forma de gatita.

- Papa la baza matar – decía Ichigo mientras le daba un golpe a su padre y sostenía a Orihime entre sus brazos.

- Toda la culpa la tiene tu amigo por dejar esas cosas donde sea – grito Karin desde la cocina ya que escuchaba todo el gritonea de la sala.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Karin – apoyo Rukia.

- miiiaaaauuu – decía Orihime todavía entre los brazos del chico.

- Creo que tiene hambre. Enseguida le traeré leche – corrió Yuzu de nuevo a la cocina para buscar el líquido.

- ¿entonces si se puede quedar kurosaki-san? – pregunto Rukia trayendo la comida a la mesa.

- Claro, mientras ella este así, estará bajo nuestro cuidado – aseguro el padre kurosaki alzando el dedo pulgar.

- Gracias – contesto rukia.

- Aquí está la leche – dijo Yuzu apareciendo con un plato lleno de leche. Ichigo soltó a Orihime. Está a penas la soltaron se aproximó al plato y empezó a comer, no tardo mucho para que se acabara la leche.

- Al parecer si tenía hambre – comento Ichigo mientras comía un poco de arroz. Ya todos estaban en la mesa cenando, ya que paso todo el día en la tienda de Urahara y solamente habían tomado te.

Orihime apenas termino de lamber el plato se tiro hacia Ichigo para quedar en sus piernas. El pelinaranja por su parte se asustó y por poco cae al suelo.

-Por lo que veo prefiere estar contigo Ichigo – lo burlo con picardía su progenitor.

- Eso es cierto ichi-ni para mí que le gustas – dijo Karin haciendo lo mismo que su padre.

- Tks – mascullo el chico mientras seguía comiendo y dejando pasar las burlas.

Después de la cena y de tantas burlas, la familia se disponía a dormir. Rukia cargaba entre sus brazos a Orihime pero ella salto de ellos para meterse en el cuarto del chico. Este de inmediato la vio y se la dio a rukia para que se la llevara, pero apenas la puso en sus brazos volvió a brincar para dirigirse a la cama del pelinaranja y acomodándose ahí.

Rukia por su parte decidió dejarla ya que si insistía terminaría allí de todas maneras. El pelinaranja se resignó y tuvo que dormir con su compañera y amiga que ahora era una felina dormir junto a él, ya que con nada se despegaría de él.

- _Será una noche larga – suspiro el pelinaranja antes de quedar dormido._

_- __**No está, si no las que siguen **__– _sonrió para si el Hollow interno de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto? espero que si por queme ha costado<p>

porfa no sean malitos dejeme un Reviews para saber como le ha ido a esta humilde escritora, aun que tenga faltas de ortografia hahaha XD

lo digo en serio ¬¬

asi que nos vemo en el proximo capi o en otro fic

Sayonara

Nota: no se les olvide dejar un REVIEWS y que el ICHIHIME los acompañe.


	3. Hollows

Aqui tienen la continuacion de mi querida Orihime convertida en gatita, hay algunas escenas ichihime pero todavia mas adelante abra mucho mas.

Ha aparecido Rukia la verdad no se que decir es algo que me a dejado con la bosa abierta, no me gusta su nuevo look la hace ver como hombre, como Hanataro la verdad, no es descriminacion es uno de mis personajes favritos.

Espero que les guste y sea de su querido agrado vale. No se les olvide dejar u Reviews vale que sin ellos no sabre como me va.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **yuuki 1801, himeangi, tifa, OriHimeko-chan, aiko1991, nypsy, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki, ani-chan72, Sean-Raizou, Lulii-Chaan, lifebeautiful, jocelyn neko-chan, El Invencible Iron Man y kira kurosaki**. Deveras muchas gracias por pasar en este humilde Fics se los agradesco de corazon, que si no fuera por ustedes no seguiria con el fic.

_**Advertecia:**_ Bleach no es mio es de Tite-sama pero el Fic es mio. Aqui hay ichihime.

* * *

><p>En la casa de los kurosaki se encontraba un pelinaranja todavía durmiendo, el cual estaba muy metido en su quinto sueño.<p>

_- Inoue…yo…yo… - tartamudeaba el chico, estaba muy nervioso. Estaba enfrente de una de sus amigas fieles, ella mostraba un semblante serio. No articulaba palabra alguna, pero su mirada estaba clavada en uno de los árboles de cerezo más grandes y bonitos del parque. Poco a poco la pelinaranja se acercaba al gran árbol, poso una de sus manos en el torso del mismo y fijo su mirada en ella. _

_- Yo no quería ser diferente a los demás, solo quería ser feliz como lo era cuando mi hermano vivía – dijo de repente la chica sin despegar la mirada de donde había depositado su mano. Ichigo la observaba, no sabía que decir realmente. Hace dos noches anteriores, la había besado accidentalmente, le sorprendió mucho cuando ella le correspondió, pero al mismo tiempo le agrado, ya que fue algo único, le hiso sentir cosas que no había experimentado antes y que tal vez, o solo tal vez con ella podía descubrir realmente que fue lo que le sucedió en su interior._

_- Me siento sola. Sé que ustedes están conmigo, pero aun así me siento sola – prosiguió la pelinaranja volteando a ver al pelinaranja. En su rostro se podían apreciar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas. _

_- La verdad no sé qué decirte inoue, sabes muy bien que no soy bueno con las palabras. Pero se y te aseguro que jama estarás sola, mientras yo este a tu lado – dijo el kurosaki mientras la abrazaba. Ella simplemente correspondió el abrazo._

_- Gracias Ichigo – le susurro Orihime al oído. _

_- No tienes que agradecer Orihime – contesto el mientras se acercaba a sus labios rosas de la chica. Se acercaba poco a poco…_

- Ichigo levántate – le gritaba un peluche mientras saltaba en él.

- mmmm – decía el pelinaranja entre sueños.

- Déjamelo a mi Kon – pidió el padre kurosaki.

- ICHIGO, ORIHIME-CHAN NO ESTA – grito Isshin al oído de su hijo. Este de inmediato brinco de la cama, cayendo de ella y golpeándose con su pequeño escritorio.

- ¡como que Inoue no está! – exclamo el chico asustado.

- Rukia-chan salió hace cinco minutos a buscarla a la calle, las niñas están buscando en toda la casa – informo el padre.

- Papa en la casa no está – dijo Yuzu entrando a la habitación de su hermano, atrás estaba Karin algo agitada.

- Es más seguro de que haya saltado por la ventana y agarrado cualquier rumbo – dijo Karin analizando la situación. Sabía muy bien que Orihime en forma de gato se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de su hermano, así también sabia de que cuando él se quedaba dormido no había ni Hollow que lo despertara, dormía como roca. Y seguramente jamás se dio cuenta de que hora la chica se había ido.

- Sera mejor que la busque – decía el chico mientras salía de su cuerpo y se lo daba a Kon.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si regresa – dijo serio Isshin mientras salía de la habitación.

Ichigo salió de su cuarto por un shumpo, trataba de localizar el reiatsu de la chica pero le resultaba imposible. Brincaba de techo en techo para buscar mejor. En una de esas sintió la energía espiritual de la pequeña shinigami por lo que decidió ir con ella.

- Rukia – grito apenas se acercó.

- Ichigo – contesto ella cuando él ya estaba a su lado.

- ¿la has localizado? – pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Eso trato, pero por lo que veo su reiatsu volvió a disminuir – comento Rukia.

- Entonces será más difícil de ubicarla – dijo el chico mientras veía alrededor.

- Lo que más me preocupa que hoy han aparecido muchos hollows – informo ella preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

- Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y sigamos buscándola. Además hay que avisarle a los demás – comento Ichigo mientras empezaba a correr.

- Ya les he avisado a si por eso no te preocupes – le dio a saber la pequeña shinigami.

Los dos shinigamis desaparecieron agarrando diferentes direcciones para poder encontrar a su amiga. Ichigo estaba muy preocupado y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, ya que si no se hubiera quedado dormido o no habría dejado la ventana de su cuarto abierta no estuviera sucediendo nada. Y a lo mejor la pelinaranja estuviera en su sala descansando o jugando con sus hermanitas.

Mientras tanto en algún lado del pueblo de karakura se encontraba una gatita de color naranja con manchas blancas maullando, a lo que para ella era cantando. Caminaba en un parque lleno de flores muy bonitas, le gustó tanto que decidió echarse un rato para disfrutar de la brisa. En una de esas se fijó en una mariposa blanca, con manchas violetas que estaba posada en una rosa roja. La gatita (Orihime) decidió acercarse poco a poco al insecto, pero al parecer ella se percató y salió volando, llamando más la atención de la felina. La mariposa volaba, alejándola del parque y llevándola a la ciudad, sin querer la metió a un callejón donde tenía un fondo sin salida.

Orihime siguió la pequeña mariposa, sin percatarse de que era perseguida por perros callejeros. Uno de ellos se veía muy peligroso, decidió atacar a la chica felina pero un Hollow hiso presencia asustando a los otros animales, los cuales huyeron al instante. La gatita de inmediato dejo de perseguir la mariposa para tratar de huir del monstruo, pero le pareció imposible ya que esta acorralada en el pequeño callejón.

- Pero mira nada mas lo que me he encontrado - decía el Hollow mientras se saboreaba

Orihime se puso en posición de querer atacarlo y empezó a querer a rasguñarlo (no se me ocurrió otra hahaha xD). Lo cual hiso que la energía espiritual de la chica felina aumentara.

- Oh por lo que veo me serás de plato fuerte – dijo el Hollow mientras la atacaba. Orihime trato de huir pero le fue imposible ya que el Hollow era más rápido, del golpe que le propino salió volando hacia una de las paredes, trato de pararse pero no podía, al parecer se había roto una patita y eso impedía que huyera del próximo ataque. Volteo a ver dónde se encontraba el monstruo y este se dirigía a ella para atacarla de nuevo, por instinto cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llego. Los abrió y vio a un chico de cabello naranja impidiendo el ataque del Hollow.

- Maldito como te atreves a tocarla – maldijo Ichigo mientras le cortaba un brazo.

- Maldito shinigami como te atreves a interrumpir mi comida – contesto molesto el Hollow.

- Ni que comida ni que nada – decía el pelinaranja mientras terminaba con el Hollow.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhh – grito el Hollow mientras moría.

- ¿inoue estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el chico a Orihime mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Miaaauu – contesto la chica lambiendo la sangre que salía de su pata.

- Mira nada más te ha hecho daño ese bastardo – dijo el pelinaranja viendo la herida de su amiga.

- Ichigo ¿la encontraste? – pregunto Rukia apenas llegaba con los demás. El shinigami acento en forma de respuesta.

- Sentimos la presencia de Inoue-san – comento Ishida que había llegado con la pequeña shinigami.

- Oh Arizawa te va a matar cuando se entere de esto Ichigo – lo burlo la shinigami.

- A no a mí no me eches la culpa, tú le dijiste que te encargarías de ella – le recordó el shinigami sustituto.

- Pero acuérdate que a ti te amenazó de muerte por si le pasaba algo a Inoue – también le recordó Rukia lo que le dijo Tatsuki antes de irse.

- Sera mejor que la llevemos con Urahara-san para que la vea – propuso Chad que veía con una gotita en la cabeza la pelea de sus amigos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sado – apoyo el Quincy.

- Pero antes le llamo a mi papa de que ya le encontramos – informo Ichigo mientras marcaba a su padre.

- Ichigo, ¿ya encontraste a Orihime-chan? – quiso saber su padre desde la otra línea.

- Si papa – contesto de mala gana su hijo.

- ¿está bien? ¿No le paso nada? – volvió a preguntar desesperando al kurosaki mayor.

- Solo se lastimo una patita, pero ahorita la llevo con Urahara-san para que la revise – informo el chico a su padre. Este de inmediato empezó a gritar.

- Eres un irresponsable Ichigo, mira que dejarte a cargo de la pobre Orihime-chan, eres un mal hijo, hay Masaki nuestro hijo es un irresponsable mira que dejar que lastimen a su futura novia – lloraba Isshin desde el otro lado de la línea. Ichigo solo pudo alejar el teléfono de la oreja, rodo los ojos en blanco y se puso rojo como un tomate por el ultimo comentario de su padre.

- Deja de decir estupideces viejo loco – le grito el pelinaranja colgando el teléfono. Todavía seguía rojo.

- Oh vamos Ichigo no es mala la idea – le dijo pícaramente la pequeña shinigami al oído, ya que ella lo había oído todo.

- Tu también Rukia – reclamo el shinigami.

- Se acercan más Hollows – informo Ishida, ya que se había dado cuenta antes de que el celular de Rukia sonara.

- Vienen por inoue – dijo Chad asustando a los demás.

- No se los permitiré – dijo decidido Ichigo mientras avanzaba con Orihime en brazos.

Poco a poco aparecían Hollows alrededor de los chicos, estos de inmediato se le fueron encima a Ichigo, el cual el los tumbo de un golpe consiguiéndose una que otra herida. Por más que los mataban, seguían apareciendo, Ichigo no tenía mucha movilidad ya que tenía que proteger a su amiga, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la pequeña shinigami que no tenía mucho problema así que decidió hacer algo rápido.

- Rukia – gritaba el chico mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella.

- Ten a Inoue, cuídala, yo te protejo la espalda –ordeno el pelinaranja a la ojivioleta, mientras le entregaba el animalito.

- ¿estás seguro? – cuestiono Rukia.

- Anda muévete – le ordeno. Esta de inmediato empezó a correr con su amiga en los brazos. Los hollows que se encontraban peleando con los de más chicos se fueron directo tras de Rukia, para quitarle a Orihime. Ichigo que se encontraba corriendo detrás de su amiga, mataba los hollows que se acercaban.

- Maldición – mascullaba Ichigo – son demasiados – término de decir.

De un momento a otro Orihime salto de los brazos de la Kuchiki, se paró en la cabeza del pelinaranja y dio un fuerte maullido, lo cual los hollows se desintegraban, como si les hubiera caído acido. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que a ellos les estaba contando mucho trabajo matarlos y que de un momento a otro Orihime viniera y con un solo maullido, desaparecieran, era algo que no se creían.

El reiatsu de la chica/felina disminuyo, ya que había utilizado mucha energía espiritual para su ataque. Callo desmayada en los brazos del pelinaranja, este le regalo una mueca, la que parecía una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Aun en tu estado, nos salvas a último momento – _se dijo mentalmente Ichigo acariciando el pelaje de la Orihime.

- Eso estuvo cerca – comento Ishida.

- Si – lo apoyo el grandulón.

- Creo que se ha quedado sin energía – informo el pelirrojo analizando a su amiga.

- Sera mejor que la llevemos con Urahara-san lo antes posible – propuso la Kuchiki.

- Si – dijo Ichigo.

Los chicos empezaron avanzar para llegar lo antes posible a la tienda del sombrerero. Ichigo iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de sus actos, ya que acariciaba mucho a la chica, claro el pelaje. Le resultaba algo muy suave y sedoso. Se preguntaba ¿ella tendrá la piel suave? ¿Será muy delicada siendo humana? Una y mil preguntas rosaban en el chico, sin darse cuenta de que una persona lo observaba dentro de sí mismo.

- _**Hay Rey ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que sientes realmente por la princesa **__– _lo cuestionaba su Hollow interior.

- _tu mejor cállate y ¿de que estas hablando? – _quiso saber el shinigami.

- _**Vamos Rey, no soy tan tonto, soy tu yo interior y sé que sientes algo por ella. Lo que pasa que no lo quieres reconocer **_– le aseguro el Hollow.

- _Tú no sabes nada, son solo estupideces tuyas – _contesto el shinigami con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- _**¿y por qué te sonrojas entonces? **_– le volvió a decir.

- _Por…porque – _tartamudeaba el pelinaranja. La verdad no tenía respuesta alguna. Sabía muy bien que tenía algo oculto hacia la chica, pero no sabía que era realmente ello.

_- __**Si no lo descubres pronto, ella se ira y te arrepentirás **_– le termino de decir el Hollow. Fue golpe bajo para Ichigo, eso le hiso sentir, como que si de algo dependiera su relación con la chica. La verdad necesitaba descubrir esos sentimientos y pronto.

Salió de sus pensamientos ya que habían llegado a la casa de Urahara.

- Bienvenidos hijos míos – los recibió divertido el sombrerero.

- Deja de decir estupideces y mejor atiende a Orihime – cuestiono el chico sin darse cuenta de que había llamado por su nombre a la pelinaranja. Rukia lo iba a burlar, pero Ishida la interrumpió.

- A perdido casi toda su energía en un ataque, al parecer puede realizarlos en el estado que se encuentra – informo el Quincy.

- Eso si es muy raro – contesto el rubio analizando la información que el chico le dio.

- Tessai trae todo para pasar energía espiritual – ordeno gritando el vendedor a su empleado. Lo cual tuvo un sí de respuesta desde atrás de la casa – y díganme chicos ¿Quién se apunta dar un poquito? – pregunto de repente el rubio viendo a los chicos. Estos se quedaron con un signo de pregunta.

- ¿de qué habla Urahara-san? – pregunto Rukia al rubio.

- Inoue-chan se ha quedado con la mitad de su energía espiritual, y si no la restablecemos ella podría morir – informo serio Urahara provocando un silencio, no duro mucho ya que Ichigo lo interrumpió.

- Yo – dijo decidido el pelinaranja.

- Tu que – comento Renji ignorando el verdadero objetivo.

- Hay Renji, a lo que Ichigo se refiere, que él le dará la energía que necesita Inoue, entendiste o ¿no? – lo burlo la pequeña shinigami.

- Claro que entendí, ni que fuera idiota – contesto el molesto por la agresión.

- Bien Kurosaki-san ven conmigo para que ágamos la transfusión – ordeno el dueño, dirigió a Ichigo con Orihime en brazos a una de las habitaciones. El chico se acostó en uno de los futones y en otro recostaron a la pelinaranja. Tessai apareció con el material necesario, para realizar lo dicho anterior por Urahara.

Después de media hora, Urahara salió de la habitación con Tessai alado, dejando a Ichigo y Orihime en la habitación. Ichigo se acercó a su amiga, aun no despertaba pero, aun convertida en una gatita se veía linda como aquella noche que se besaron por primera vez. El pelinaranja al recordar aquella noche se le puso las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Qué siento por ti Orihime? – se preguntó así mismo el chico, otra vez sin darse cuenta de que hablaba a la chica por su nombre.

- ¿desde cuándo le hablas a Inoue por su nombre? – pregunto pícaramente Rukia entrando a la habitación, ya que había escuchado lo anterior.

- Yo…yo. Que te importa – grito de ultimo a su amiga.

- Vamos Ichigo a leguas se nota que te gusta Inoue – dijo su amiga.

- Eso no es cierto – cuestiono el chico sonrojado.

- Claro que si, además te sonrojaste – lo burlo nuevamente al shinigami – además tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – recordó la chica.

- ¿Cuál conversación? – pregunto incrédulo el shinigami.

- Sobre la noche que vimos películas en casa de Inoue – contesto ella.

- No pasó nada – dio a saber Ichigo recordando a lo que se refería en realidad su amiga.

- Ya dime Ichigo que fue lo que paso en realidad o quieres que te lo saque de otra manera – amenazo Rukia al pelinaranja mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano. Ichigo tuvo que tragar seco.

- Es…Que – apenas decía el chico. Iba hablar cuando sintió que algo se movía, volteo y vio que era la pelinaranja que se estaba despertando. Con pesadez Orihime abría sus ojos, dando a mostrar el brillo del color plata que poseía, cuando termino de abrirlos vio a Ichigo y de inmediato se abalanzo hacia el lambiéndole la cara como muestra de cariño. Por otra parte el chico se sonrojo a mas no pode, ya que se imaginó que si Orihime estuviera en su forma original ella no lo estaría lambiendo si no besando. Eso no paso de desapercibido para la Kuchiki.

- Estas pensado cosas pervertidas – dijo pícaramente la Kuchiki al pelinaranja.

- Cállate – grito molesto y sonrojado.

- ¿y ahora porque tanto escándalo? – pregunto Renji asiendo acto de presencia junto con Ishida y Chad.

- Por nada –contesto de inmediato el ojimarron.

- Se ve que Inoue-san ya está mejor – dio a saber Ishida observando la situación de la pareja.

- Si, se ve que lo está – burlo Renji al shinigami.

- Ahora ustedes no – reclamo el pelinaranja por las burlas de sus amigos. Trataba de quitarse a Orihime pero parecía que la chica era muy insistente.

Después de tantas burlas hacia el pelinaranja, todos decidieron volver a sus hogares para poder descansar, ya que era demasiado tarde. Cuando el kurosaki llego a su casa con Rukia y su amiga gatita, su padre lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual lo mando a volar varios metros.

- Qué te pasa viejo idiota – grito furioso el chico a su padre, por tal demostración de cariño.

- Eso es por dejar que Orihime-chan escapara – contesto el padre kurosaki mientras le propinaba una patada a su hijo – y esta es por dejar que le hagan daño.

- Ya lo sé, pero no es necesario que me golpees – reclamo más enojado el kurosaki mayor.

- Pues para la próxima ten más cuidado, oh Masaki nuestro hijo no cuida de su futura novia – lloraba Isshin al retrato de su difunta esposa.

- Orihime-chan que bueno que ya estás en casa – decía Yuzu a la pelinaranja que tenía en sus brazos.

- Orihime-chan perdona al idiota de mi hijo por no saber cuídate – le dijo Isshin a Orihime mientras la abraza eufóricamente.

- Kurosaki-san, Inoue esta morada – dijo preocupada Rukia al kurosaki. Ichigo de inmediato se la quitó y le propino una patada en la cabeza a su loco padre.

- Si el Hollow no la mato, tu si – le reclamo Ichigo a su padre.

- En mis brazos siempre estará segura – le aseguro Isshin a su hijo.

- Si como no – contesto Ichigo rodando los ojos, por la loca idea de su padre.

- Sera mejor que empecemos a comer – sugirió Karin harta de la pelea de su hermano y su padre.

- Opino lo mismo – la apoyo la pequeña shinigami.

Todos de inmediato tomaron asiento para empezar a disfrutar de sus alimentos. Orihime por otro lado la había colocado en uno de los sofás de la sala, pero como le aburría estar sola se fue directo a las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del pelinaranja. Apenas entro diviso un peluche de león que se encontraba tirado en la cama, al parecer Kon estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente. La pelinaranja subió a la cama para tomar en el hocico la cabeza del peluche, este empezó a gritar desesperadamente por la agresión, Orihime solo quería jugar con el peluche, pero para él le parecía una de aquellas palizas que a veces Ichigo le daba. La chica después de "jugar" con Kon se dejó caer en la cama para poder dormir un poco. Kon por su parte decidió huir del cuarto antes de que la pelinaranja despertara y empezara de nuevo la pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Sorry por dejarlos ahi pero me encanto poner es esa situacion a Kon hahah.<p>

Nota: no sean malitos si leiste dejame un Reviews para saber como me ha ido vale.


	4. Sentimientos ocultos

Si lo se me mataran por no haber actualizado antes. Les juro que no fue mi intención, pero es que nos cambiamos de casa y mi internet me lo cortaron por que la compañía no llegaba hasta mi nueva casa, mientras tanto tuve que ir a contratar otro y yo mientras sufriendo sin internet.

Pero aquí les traigo la continuación, y la verdad también les traigo una mala noticia y la cual es que esta historia está llegando a su fin así que el próximo capi es el último, pero estará muy emosionante asi que no se lo pueden perder hahaha xD tratare de actualizar la próxima semana las demás tarde pero seguro gracias.

He pensado hacer un One shott por la neuva pelicula la 4 de bleach que la verdad dije mil veces OMG por las escenas ichihime que ubo tite-te amo

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Rockbell**_: gracias por tu Review y que bueno que te guste mi fic te lo agradezco mucho.

_**himeangi**_: amiga gracias por tu Review eres muy puntual y te lo agradezco mucho. Si bueno quise hacer a ichi algo así hahah pero maso menos salio. Graxias

_**El Invencible Iron Man**_: Gracias por pasar Oni-chan hehe ya vez Ichigo cabeza dura.

_**lifebeautiful**_: lo siento amiga es que he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que no he pensado en nada para mis Fic y eso que voy algo atrasada porque me fui de vacaciones y no lleve mi compu ni libreta T_T gomene. Gracias por tu Reviews te agradezco tu comentario.

_**Nypsy**_: siempre la verdad he dicho que tus comentarios son muy fuertes, pero gracias a ellos siento que he mejorado te soy sincera. Ichigo es un terco al querer esconder algo de sus sentimientos hacia ella pero lo siega su ego de proteger. Que bueno que fue tu regalito de cumple y felicidades (algo tarde) hehe xD gracias por dejar tu Review y leer mi fic te lo agradesco.

_**Link**_: Ichigo no es pervertido, pero su Hollow si haha xD, creo que le hace mal estar conectado hacia el pobre nimodos. Gracias por dejar tu Reviews

_**Kira kurosaki**_: Gracias por leer mi fic y tambien por dejar tu review te lo agradesco. Hime siempre es tierna aun que no lo demuestre.

_**Lulii-chan**_: que bueno que te aya gustado, y perdón qe no sean tan largos mis fic creo que mi imaginación me esta fallando T_T pero tratare de que no pase mas hahaha. Gracias por pasar a dejar tu review y leer mi fic vale.

_**ShiroNeko**_-chan: gracias por tu comentario y tus consejos, la verdad no soy muy buena decribiendo los lugares ya que suelo confundirme yo misma con mis palabras xD gracias por Reviews.

_**Sean-Raizou**_: Pobre kon, en verdad me gusto poner esa parte haha asta yo misma me rei de ello hahah. Perdon por actualizar tarde hehe gracias por tu review okidoki

_**Lobita22**_: veo que eres nueva en dejarme tu review muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasar a leer espero que aya sido de tu agrado.

ARIGATO MINNA

_**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no pertenece pero la historia sii, así que aquí hay ichihime.

* * *

><p>La noche había ciado en el pueblo de karakura, no había ningún alma en las calles oscuras. Todos dormían a gusto y al parecer los hollows también se habían tomado un descanso. En la casa de los kurosaki dormían con placer, Isshin está en su cuarto roncando como si fuera el único que vivera en la casa. ¿Será que Masaki soportaba sus ronquidos? Bueno eso es solo una pregunta que ella respondería. En el cuarto de las gemelas era todo lo contrario, Yuzu dormía tranquilamente abrazando un peluche de felpa color azul celeste que su hermano le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior, Karin solo daba pequeños ronquidos, claro no comparados con los de su padre, estaba algo destapada, era algo usual en ella. Mientras tanto en la habitación del kurosaki mayor, el joven pelinaranja dormía plácidamente, en su pecho se encontraba Orihime en forma de gato durmiendo. De repente una luz cubrió la casa de los kurosaki, al parecer surgía del cuarto de Ichigo.<p>

Entre sus sueños el pelinaranja sentía algo pesado encima y que le hacía falta un poco de aire. Poco a poco empezaba abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible ver de qué se trataba, ya que su cuarto estaba algo oscuro y lo único que daba un poco de luz entraba por la ventana. Como pudo estiro uno de sus brazos y prendió la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio sin incorporarse de su cama. Apenas estuvo un poco visible su vista, vio que en su pecho tenía una cabellera larga anaranjada, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por reconocer a la persona que estaba sobre, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, pero de lo que mas se sorprendió fue que su amiga/compañera estaba desnuda. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sentía que en cualquier momento tendría una hemorragia nasal y que no pararía dentro de un buen rato. Como podría ser tan pervertido, ese papel era nada más de Keigo y de nadie más, al parecer juntarse con el algo se le había pegado y no era de esperarse.

- _Oh no_ – fue lo único que pudo mascullar el chico. Ya que la idea de tener enzima a su amiga y de remate desnuda, no era algo bueno.

**- Oh sí. Ya la tenemos Rey** – grito alegremente su Hollow interior, ya que Ichigo le daba una buena vista.

- _¡Cállate!_ – grito más rojo que un tomate el pelinaranja, desviando su vista.}

- **Vamos mi Rey, yo sé que quieres. Sabes muy bien que yo sé lo que tu sientes** – le aseguro el Hollow con picardía. Él sabía muy bien que su rey como él le llamaba, quería a la pelinaranja, pero por su maldito orgullo y el afán de querer protegerla, lo sega completamente. Así el mismo se prometió darle un buen empujón a su rey para que se quedara con semejante mujer y también se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por ella. Claro no todo era por ser humanitario, sino que a el también le convenía que Ichigo se quedara con Orihime, ya que se imaginaba las cosas que podía hacer con ella cuando controlara el cuerpo de Ichigo, era eso y muchas cosas más que podía hacer.

- _Tu mejor cállate porque en realidad no sabes lo que siento _– reclamo el kurosaki. La verdad era algo que ni él tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que sentía por Orihime. Siempre procuraba que la chica pelinaranja estuviera bien desde que su hermano había muerto y una prueba de ello fue cuando la defendió del convertido en un Hollow, cuidaba de ella en silencio y procuraba que nada le faltara. Siempre cuidaba de que ningún otro hombre se le acercara, a veces le daba coraje cuando Ishida se le acercaba, que la tratara con mucho cariño y cosas de mas, todo procurando llamar su atención de la chica. Pero jamás se puso a pensar si entre el (Ichigo) y la ojigris podría haber algo más que amigos.

- _**¿Qué no lo sé?**_ – fue la pregunta sarcástica del Hollow a la tanta ignorancia de su rey – _**hay mi rey se ve que eres más siego que un siego**_ – continuo burlándose el Hollow – _**cuando Aizen la mando a secuestrarla te pusiste furioso, oh cuando el emo maldito de dijo que el mismo se la había llevado a hueco mundo no lo pensaste dos veces y lo atacaste. También acuérdate que me diste tu cuerpo para protegerla de ese mendigo vampiro y del mismo Ishida. Oh cuando prometiste protegerla. Se me estaba olvidando también en la pelea del tal Grimmjow, trataste de no mostrar tu mascara de Hollow por que la asustabas y eso era lo que menos querías. Dime si eso o más no es demostración de que arias por la princesa, y todo son supuestamente tú, para protegerla. Hay rey nadie muere dos veces por la misma persona. Además no hay duda de que ella sienta lo mismo por ti**_– le recordó cada una de las ocasiones que se preocupó Ichigo para que Orihime estuviera a salvo. También de las ocasiones que la chica pelinaranja de mostraba preocupación o algo más que cariño al shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo empezó a recordar esas ocasiones que ella estuvo a su lado, sin importar el peligro que correría ella. Siempre ha estado ahí sin pedir nada a cambio. El siempre había sabido que ella era así, porque era su naturaleza. Pero cuando supo que Orihime se había despedido de el solamente la noche que se fue a hueco mundo, y que no solo se fue para proteger a sus amigos, sino que el principal que protegía era él. Que estúpido había sido al ignorar los verdaderos sentimientos de la ojigris. Ichigo siempre se metía en la cabeza de que una niña tan linda, tierna y dulce como Orihime jamás se fijaría en un chico como el, pleitista, gruñón y siempre metiéndose en problemas por cualquier cosa, la vida si quedaba muchas vueltas. Ahora que ponía las cosas más claras, una parte de el siempre había querido que Orihime estuviera siempre a su lado, no importaba si la ojigris le contara las mismas historias locas de los hombrecillos azules o de las nuevas recetas que preparaba, lo único que le importaba era que la chica estuviera junto a él y claro su bienestar.

- _**¿ahora lo compres mi rey?**_ – pregunto irónicamente el Hollow. Ahora su rey se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por la princesa. Eso a él lo ponía contento, ya que la lluvia que provocaba Ichigo en su interior iba desapareciendo, y era algo que le molestaba mucho. Bueno solo ahora que el kurosaki se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, se lo dejaba en sus manos.

- _Yo… yo estoy enamorado de Orihime_ – soltó Ichigo sin todavía creérsela de que estaba enamorado de su amiga. Y una prueba de ello, era el primer beso inesperado que se habían dado. Había surgido un sentimiento que no tenía claro, pero ahora ya sabía lo que era realmente. Deberás que había sido un estúpido por no haberse darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Bueno por ahora no podría hablar con la chica, pero hay una duda ¿ella correspondería sus sentimientos? ¿y si eso sucedía que aria? Pero de una cosa estaba más que seguro, el beso lo correspondió sin protestar y eso daba una esperanza a que ella sintiera algo por él.

Como pudo se fue levantando de su cama si levantar a Orihime. Con cuidado la tapo con una de las sabanas que tenía y dejo que siguiera durmiendo. Poco a poco abrió su armario para levantar a la pequeña Kuchiki que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

- Rukia – apenas decía el chico para no levantar al resto de la casa – Rukia volvió a pronunciar un poco más alto, pero esta no daba señales de levantarse. La Kuchiki se dio la vuelta ignorando el llamado del pelinaranja y sin querer le dio una patada en la cara – maldita – mascullo el shinigami sustituto sobándose la nariz, ya que ahí le había pegado más fuerte la shinigami – RUKIA – grito fastidiado, sin importarle despertar a los vecinos.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Rukia apenas abría los ojos, y ver el causante de levantarla a tales horas de la madrugada.

- Ya era hora de que te levantaras – dijo molesto el shinigami por la actitud de su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota? No ves que estaba soñando con mis Champys – reclamo la chica algo irritada la amante de los conejos.

- Tengo un problema con inoue – informo el pelinaranja señalando a su amiga que estaba tapada en su cama.

- Oh, inoue ya volvió a su forma original – dijo sorprendida la Kuchiki mientras se dirigía a la cama a ver más de cerca a su amiga - ¿pero qué problema basa tener con ella? – preguntaba sin mucha importancia destapando a su amiga y dándose cuenta de que Orihime estaba completamente desnuda. Rukia quedo totalmente en estado de shock, por ver a su amiga en ese estado.

- Ya viste cual es el problema - contesto el shinigami dando la espalda a ambas mujeres. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Isshin medio adormilado.

- Ichigo me puedes explicar que fue ese grit... - no termino de preguntar l padre dl Kurosaki. Ya que vio a la pelinaranja semi-descubierta de la espalda y demostrando que esta desnuda. Al parecer Rukia por la impresión no tapo bien a su amiga y dejo la mitad de su cuerpo a la intemperie, lo único bueno de la situación era que Orihime está de espalda, si no todos los presentes hubieran visto sus grandes delanteras.

- Ichigo quieres explicar que hace Orihime-chan desnuda ¿y en tu cama? – exigió saber Isshin. Ya que lo que veía, hiso que su linda imaginación trabajara y pensara cosas que no son.

- papa no es lo que tú piensas – trato de justificarse el pelinaranja – _demonios ¿ahora que más falta que pase? ¿Qué vengan mis hermanas? – _se maldijo mentalmente. Ichigo iba a empezar a explicar a su padre de la situación, cuando sus pequeñas hermanas se asomaron en la puerta, todavía adormiladas. Rukia veía muy divertida la escena, ya había pasado su estado de shock.

- Oto-san, Ichi-ni – decía todavía con sueño la pequeña Yuzu, pero apenas vio a la pelinaranja, termino de despertar junto con su gemela – ustedes no deberían estar aquí, así que salgan de inmediato – ordeno señalando a los únicos dos hombres de la casa. Ichigo y su padre de inmediato salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron directo a la sala de la casa. El shinigami estaba más rojo que un tomate por las situaciones de vergüenza que le había pasado.

- Rukia-chan me podrías ayudar a vestir a Orihime-chan – pido amablemente la kurosaki a la pequeña Kuchiki.

- Oh claro. Traeré algo de ropa, pero no creo que le quede la mía – contesto Rukia viendo a la pelinaranja recostada en la cama.

- No te preocupes, tomaremos una de las playeras de ichi-ni, seguro que alguna le quedara – comento Karin mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su hermano. Rukia salió de la habitación para ir a la de las gemelas y tomar algo de ropa interior para su amiga.

- _Vaya que Ichigo tiene suerte. Ya tengo con que molestarlo. Ah se lo diré a Renji mañana, esto será muy divertido _– dijo mentalmente maliciosa la shinigami – _pero todavía queda una conversación con él. Necesito saber qué fue lo que paso con el e inoue esa noche. Maldición ¿y si no me lo quiere decir? Bueno no importa se lo sacare a la mala_ – termino de decirse la shinigami mientras buscaba en su maleta la ropa.

Después de vestir a Orihime, gracias a las tres pequeñas mujeres, que le había puesto unas pantis de color rosa con conejos blancos (cortesía de rukia), una playera negra que tenía un 15 en grande (claro de Ichigo) y unos pantalones cortos color rosa fuerte. Rukia después que amaneciera iría al departamento de la chica por ropa adecuada. Terminada su pequeña labor decidieron por ir a dormirse, pero los gritos provenientes de la sala no las dejarían. Se asomaron por las escaleras para ver de qué se trataba y pudieron ver a un Ichigo muy rojo, con una vena saltada y un ceño muy fruncido. Isshin al parecer se le ocurrió darle unos consejos de sexualidad a su hijo.

- Mira Ichigo, este es un método muy fácil para que no seas padre a una edad temprana – decía Isshin mostrando un condón a un Ichigo sonrojado.

- Papa deja de decir tantas estupideces. Ya te he dicho que no estaba haciendo nada malo con Inoue – grito molesto de la situación. Isshin iba a seguir con la explicación sexual a su hijo pero este le dio una patada mandándolo a una de las paredes de la sala. Las tres chicas prefirieron ir a dormir a pesar del escándalo que armaba el dueño de la casa

- ¿entonces que hacia la dulce Orihime-chan en tu cama y desnuda? – cuestiono Isshin al pelinaranja.

- Yo estaba durmiendo cuando sentí algo pesado en mi pecho y cuando pude ver claramente, era inoue en en… bueno ya sabes lo demás – confeso Ichigo sonrojado recordando en la situación que esta inoue hace unos momentos.

- Bueno será mejor que… ah… vaya a dormir – dijo Isshin bostezando – ah se me olvidaba, dormirás en la sala, hime-chan se queda en tu cuarto – termino informando el loco doctor.

- Como si dejaría que inoue se quedara a dormir en otro lado – mascullo Ichigo.

- que caballeroso eres Ichigo – dijo Rukia haciendo saltar a Ichigo del susto. Isshin ya se había ido a dormir, después de dar su sermón a su querido hijo pelinaranja.

- Maldita enana deja de hacer eso – la regaño el pelinaranja por el tremendo susto que se llevó.

- Ah eres una niña – lo burlo la chica.

- Cállate. Mejor dime que haces despierta, no que te ibas a dormir con mis hermanas – le recordó el shinigami sustituto.

- Si, pero recordé que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Ichigo – comento la chica mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Rukia podríamos tener esta conversación otro día, son las 3 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño – contesto el pelinaranja tratando de evitar el objetivo de su amiga.

- No porque después no tendré la oportunidad de que me cuentes – reclamo la pequeña Kuchiki – Ya Ichigo dime que fue lo que paso esa noche contigo e inoue – quiso saber la chica.

- Rukia por favor – rogo el pelinaranja. La verdad le resultaba algo incómodo decirle la verdad a la Kuchiki, no era algo que lo avergonzara, pero conociendo a su amiga podría armar un revuelo con la dicho.

- Dale, estoy esperando que empieces – poco a poco se formaba un aura negra alrededor de Rukia y eso no eran buenas noticias.

- Esta bien – dijo vencido el chico – es que… es que… inoue y… y… yo nos nos… - tartamudeaba el pelinaranja con leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿ustedes qué? – dijo desesperada Rukia, ya que el chico no decía mucho que digamos.

- Es que inoue y yo nos besamos – soltó volteando a ver hacia otro lado. La pequeña shinigami no dijo palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos a mas no poder y en sus labios se formaba una gran "O" de la sorpresa.

- De… deberás eso paso – cuestiono la chica si todavía creerlo.

- y eso no es todo – prosiguió el chico. Ichigo le conto como había surgido el beso intencional que se había dado con Orihime y claro también le conto el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia la chica pelinaranja. Rukia siempre había sabido de que a Orihime estaba enamora de Ichigo y por eso ella y los demás estaban tratando de que ese par se acercara un poco más. Pero al parecer sus planes siempre habían fallado de alguna manera, porque por más que trataban de que Ichigo se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga, no lo hacía. Todo al parecer todo lo segaba por completo, pero sus planes seguían a pesar de ese gran obstáculo. Una que otra vez trataban de convencer a la ojigris de que le dijera sus sentimientos al pelinaranja, pero era tanto su miedo al rechazo que decidió no hacerlo para no perder la poca relación que tenía con él.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió – término de explicar el pelinaranja su pequeña historia.

- Hay Ichigo ya te habías tardado – lo regaño la ojivioleta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto confuso mientras mordía una galleta. Ya que de tanta platica les dio algo de hambre.

- Por lo de tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero dime ¿te le vas a confesar? – pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad, agarrando su vaso de leche.

- No sé. ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Oh si me rechaza? – confeso el chico ojimarron.

- Yo no creo que suceda eso, pero de todos modos inténtalo – le aconsejo Rukia con una mirada de sinceridad. Ella sabía muy bien que inoue no rechazaría al chico, ya que ha esperado mucho tiempo esto para dejar ir la oportunidad.

- Espero y no pase lo contrario, porque si no nuestra amistad se vería algo afectada – comento Ichigo.

- Yo no creo que suceda, ten fe de que suceda algo bueno y en un dos por tres ella será tu novia – dijo pícaramente la shinigami provocando un sonrojo al chico.

- Maldita enana – dicho esto se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mencionada. La idea no era nada mala, pero aun así estaba esa duda y tal vez mañana podría resolverla.

- _**Hay mi rey si supieras que la chica está más que enamorada de ti **_– dijo pícaramente el Hollow para sí mismo.

Ichigo esa noche se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Es por muchas cosas descubiertas esa misma noche, amaba a la chica más dulce del planeta y podría hacer que ella también lo quisiera. Poso una de sus manos en sus labios recordando el dulce y primer beso que se dio con la pelinaranja. Rukia ya se había ido a dormir por tanta información que le había sacado al chico.

-Orihime – se dijo a si mismo mientras quedaba profundamente dormido. Con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Dejeme un Reviews vale<p>

para saber como me ha ido y les ha gustado

ONEGAI

°(^_^)°


End file.
